


far overhead the stars burn. not us. we are inflammable.

by sapphfics



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Sunburst has her hair down, and the plant is chewing on the strands affectionately. She looks radiant as ever.“No,” Elina replies. “Why? Disappointed?”“Surprised,” Sunburst responds. “Thought you’d have sacrificed yourself for good on the altar of the all powerful Enchantress by now. I’m not sorry that you haven’t.”Or: After the Flight of Spring, Sunburst pays Elina a visit.
Relationships: Elina/Sunburst (Fairytopia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	far overhead the stars burn. not us. we are inflammable.

It’s hard to convince Peony that Sunburst really will lose her powers if she so much as touches water, and that Elina isn’t just asking this of her to spite her for nearly dying once. The fae almost always dies with their flower, or at the very least their wings deteriorate as they crumble like petals ripped off by mortals, and Elina knows she feels guilty. Just as Elina feels guilty for not being able to protect her. 

Still, it’s not that Elina is particularly spiteful, or at least she tries not to be. The pixies who once taunted her for her lack of wings all her life now cannot bare to meet the rainbow in her eyes and a part of herself that she hates acknowledging reveals in that knowledge. Peony has been paranoid ever since Laverna’s spell wore off, and even Bibble seems on edge. Bibble doesn’t like or trust Sunburst. Sunburst doesn’t have a puffball for him to play with, Sparkle Fairies are gifted with plants that can talk and Bibble seems very annoyed that Sunburst is coming instead of Glee and Dizzle. 

Elina wonders if he will begin avoiding her as Dandelion seems to have. He probably won’t, but she feels she always has to prepare for abandonment. No one has left her since she saved everyone’s lives. Perhaps they are afraid she would take it all back and they would all be dead or living under Laverna. 

She’s read up on Laverna’s history since their three encounters. The Enchantress, in gratitude for her services to Fairytopia, had let her have use of her vast library she keeps hidden from most fae’s eyes. Not that many fae can even read the often cryptic and censored language used throughout the books within, but Elina has had a lot of free time and can read most of it with ease. She pities Laverna, she supposes, not that she would ever admit this. 

Elina has been preparing for this visit for months. Sunburst and she have been writing letters back and forth since the Flight of Spring, and the ink Sunburst uses glows and Elina’s smells of the flowers she lives amongst. Dandelion might be jealous, she supposes, but Dandeion will be married soon so none of this will matter at all.

Elina does not want to attend her wedding. She is tired. 

“You aren’t dead yet then?”

Well, Elina thinks, Sunburst certainly knows how to make an entrance. Then she smiles as her newly made friend approaches Peony’s open petals slightly hesitant, carrying her own plant on the backs of her wings the way she flew with Hugo. Sunburst has her hair down, and the plant is chewing on the strands affectionately. She looks radiant as ever. 

“No,” Elina replies. “Why? Disappointed?”

“Surprised,” Sunburst responds. “Thought you’d have sacrificed yourself for good on the altar of the all powerful Enchantress by now. I’m not sorry that you haven’t.” 

“Well, I don’t plan to,” Elina says. “If I did, who else would come and save you? Fabian?” 

“His vanity would certainly confuse the next Laverna,” Sunburt says, then she smiles slightly, which is a rare occurrence around anyone and Elina is still getting used to it. Her insides melt. 

And then Elina holds out her hand. “Come in, Sunburst. How’ve you been? Who’s this?”

“This is Audrey Two,” Sunburst says, taking Elina’s hand as Elina pulls her into Peony’s petals with a firm grip and calloused hands which magic cannot fix. “My parents gave her to me when I first helped the sun come up.” 

Sunburst sets Audrey Two down on the table next to Elina’s mirror, where it sees it’s reflection, panics and then begins happily chatting with Peony so quickly that Elina struggles to understand what they are saying. Bibble sighs and sits beside the plant, repeatedly sticking his finger in it’s teeth and then wondering why it hurts. 

Sunburst is good at finding comfort. She lies down on Elina’s bed like she owns the place, her head resting on Elina’s pillows. Elina can’t bring herself to mind. Even Dandelion rarely set foot in Elina’s home, for fear of catching the mythical disease that had made Elina’s wings fall off as was the rumour around Flutterfield. 

Elina moves to lie beside her and Sunburst beckons for her. Though intimacy is foreign to her but it is sweet all the same. She wonders if Sunburst has slept much since the Flight of Spring. She’s heard of victims of sleeping curses having insomnia for years after. She resolves to ask at some point, but not now. 

“Oh wow! That’s what Sparkle Fairies do then?” Elina says. “I always wondered. I mean, I’ve lived in Fairy Town or been stuck here all my life and there isn’t much access to anything about the outside. There’s so much of the world I haven’t seen. Dandelion used to say the Magic Meadow was the end of the world, and if we tried to fly further we would fall off the edge and never return.” 

“Gods, you Magic Meadow folk are superstitious. I don’t blame you, though. You see a lot helping raise the sun,” Sunburst says. “I could show you, if you wanted to.”

“That would be amazing,” Elina says. “When do we go? Is there a price?” 

“It’s free, savior” Sunburst says. “We can go anytime you want. I have a friend, Mariposa, who’s been dying to meet you. She also saved her Queen.”

“You must want something,” Elina says and then she realises she hasn’t let go Sunburst’s hand and Sunburst hasn’t tried to pull away. She laces their fingers together and sees a rush of gold and pink glitter. It looks beautiful and shines as bring as Sunburst’s eyes. “Like dinner, maybe?”

“Sounds great,” Sunburst replies and Elina wants to kiss her. “Though I doubt any establishment would dream of charging the savior of all of Fairytopia. If they try, I’ll blind them with sunlight and we can run.”

Elina giggles and Sunburst kisses her and the world outside Peony gains an even brighter rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [ WoollyLambda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda/pseuds/WoollyLambda) for just being awesome and amazing as usual !!! one day i will learn how to write slow burn and shit so i can get the barbie femslash i want in the world but i’m trying to get some barbie diaries stuff out soon so wooo
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
